Dernier échange
by Inn0centChiild
Summary: /!\ SPOILER FNAF PIZZERIA SIMULATOR. Les derniers mots d'un père à sa fille, d'une fille à son père. Tant à dire, et si peu de temps. Papa, je suis désolée... one shot.


Dernier échange

Les flammes… la chaleur… le feu…

Aucune issue.

Les plaques de fer sont trop serrées, même si légèrement espacées entre elles, comme pour nous narguer. Je peine à y passer mon bras, mon corps de fer ne pourra jamais traverser. Et les flammes se rapprochent.

Je ne peux plus sentir la chaleur, ni la douleur des flammes, pourtant la panique, elle, est bien présente. Je vois d'autres animatroniques se jeter contre les plaques de fer, dans l'espoir de les déplacer assez pour pouvoir s'échapper. En vain.

Les hurlements mécaniques d'Ennard me parviennent, si même lui n'arrive pas à s'enfuir, alors personne ne le pourra.

C'était la fin.

Malgré tout, il y a encore une chose que je veux faire avant que mon âme ne doive quitter son enveloppe métallique. Alors je cours dans ce labyrinthe mortel, ce piège dans lequel je me suis stupidement jetée.

En chemin, je croise cet étrange Freddy noir, immobile au milieu de la pièce. Est-il résigné ? Non, je sens quelque-chose remuer en lui. C'est coincé. Mais je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie de l'aider, il faut absolument que j'avance…

La chaleur devient de plus en plus présente. Et plus il fait chaud, plus mon contrôle sur mon corps devient faible. Je ne peux plus courir.

Alors que je commence à perdre espoir, un bruit de pas lourd, trop pour celui d'un humain, me parvient. Puis d'une autre pièce, sort un autre robot, un lapin doré, ou en tout cas ça l'était autrefois. Celui que je cherchais.

« Papa ! »

Je parle avec la voix douce et adulte qu'utilisait Baby, sans émotion aucune. Pourtant, j'aurais voulu hurler, de soulagement.

Springtrap, comme il était surnommé, se tourne vers moi. Le temps d'ouvrir les bras, je suis déjà dedans. Nos bras sont mécaniques, mais cette étreinte est pleine de douceur. J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau vivante, dans les bras fort de mon père adoré.

« Ma chérie… »

Papa a gardé sa voix de quand il était humain, quoiqu'avec des trémolos robotiques, mais le ton renfore mon impression d'être à nouveau de chair et de sang. Une petite fille de moins de dix ans, réclamant un câlin. Je sens que je perds un peu plus le contrôle de mon corps, mais qu'importe.

« Papa… je suis désolée… » j'aurais pu pleurer, si j'avais eu des yeux.

« Désolée de quoi, trésor ? »

Sa voix profonde est calme, toujours aussi profonde. On aurait pu croire qu'il était résigné, mais il semble bizarrement étranger à la situation. Comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie.

« Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi… je voulais faire la même chose que toi… et au final, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est à tomber dans un piège. Je ne pourrais jamais finir ce que tu as commencé… »

« Et tu t'excuses pour ça ? » dit-il, presque en riant.

Mon angoisse s'apaise, il ne m'en veut pas.

« Chérie… c'est une bonne chose que tout finisse comme ça. »

« Hein ? »

Je ne comprends pas… on est coincé, et on va probablement tous finir dans les flammes. Comment ça peut être une bonne chose ? »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu deviennes un assassin comme moi, Elisabeth. Depuis des années, maintenant, j'avais un autre but. Et aujourd'hui, même si c'est malgré moi, ce but est atteint. »

« Papa, je ne comprends pas… »

Lentement, il repousse légèrement mon enveloppe métallique. Il a du mal, son emprise sur Springtrap diminue. Pourtant, ses orbites robotiques regardent fixement les miennes. Ces yeux sont mécaniques, mais ont la même intensité que ceux qu'il avait avant.

« Tu dois savoir, Elisabeth : je n'ai jamais souhaité ta mort des mains de mes propres créations… »

« Je sais, papa. »

« Ni la tienne, ni celle de ton frère. »

Mon frère… Pas Michael, non. Papa a toujours dit qu'il n'était pas son fils, même s'il portait son nom. C'est vrai, j'avais un autre frère... un petit frère. Mais… je ne savais pas qu'il était mort…

« Comment… »

« Il est avec nous, en ce moment. J'ai utilisé des morceaux de Freadbear pour reformer ce robot il y a longtemps. Son âme est toujours ici, avec moi, depuis ce moment. Sur son lit de mort, j'ai promis de vous réunir, tous les deux. C'est fait. »

Les flammes sont de plus en plus hautes, de plus en plus proches. Le plastique qui couvrait mon visage, ou ce qu'il en restait, commence à fondre sous la chaleur. Papa est apaisé, prêt à ce qui va arriver, quoi que ça puisse être. L'homme sur l'enregistrement a parlé de l'enfer… mais papa ne peut pas aller en enfer, papa est le meilleur et le plus gentil des papas…

Je resserre mon étreinte autour de Springtrap. Le robot résiste, je ne le contrôle plus. Ce seront mes derniers mouvements. Bientôt, trop tôt, je serai obligée de partir. J'ai peur…

« Papa… qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

Ma voix est plus faible, elle alterne entre celle, douce et calme de Baby, et la mienne d'avant, tremblante. D'ici quelques instants, je ne saurai plus parler non plus.

« Tu vas bientôt être libre, chérie. »

« Libre… ? »

« Libre d'aller… ou tu veux… tu ne seras plus… coincée… par Baby… »

Lui aussi a de plus en plus de mal à parler. Nos derniers instants. Je voudrais pouvoir pleurer.

« Et… toi ? »

« … »

Il ne me répond pas. Peut-être ne peut-il plus parler. Mais lui aussi resserre son étreinte, avec ses dernières forces.

« Papa… je t'ai… t'ai… t'ai… t'ai… »

Impossible de finir ma phrase. Bientôt, je ne serai plus là. Et lui non plus.

« Moi… au… ssi… » ré voix s'éteint sur la dernière syllabe.

Nous passons nos derniers instants ainsi, immobiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis que les flammes lèchent le plafond et nos deux corps métalliques.


End file.
